<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sempre será by heartagrama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296452">Sempre será</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartagrama/pseuds/heartagrama'>heartagrama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Crow (1994), 二哈和他的白猫师尊 - 肉包不吃肉 | The Husky and His White Cat Shizun - Meatbun Doesn't Eat Meat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gay, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartagrama/pseuds/heartagrama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Que importa aos outros se e como os vampiros gêmeos resistiam à pulsação do homem, sem rasgar-lhe a garganta? Importa que ele correspondeu ao amor, se encheu de coragem e foi viver esse amor, trazendo um alvorecer desconhecido aos dois vampiros que nem sabiam que poderiam voar mesmo com os dois pés no chão.<br/>E foi assim até que a luz que fez que Mei Hanxue e Mei HanXue sentissem-se vivos, aquele que era chamado de chama do seu coração, havia sido tomado deles de forma brutal.</p><p>Feliz Halloween!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Older Mei Hanxue/Xue Meng | Xue Ziming, Older Mei Hanxue/Younger Mei Hanxue/Xue Meng | Xue Ziming, Younger Mei Hanxue &amp; Xue Meng | Xue Ziming, Younger Mei Hanxue/Xue Meng | Xue Ziming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sempre será</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aviso:  The Husky and His White Cat Shizun assim como seus personagens são propriedade de Meatbun.<br/>Personagens podem/irão apresentar traços OOC.</p><p>Juntei um pouco de 2ha em um pouco de universo " O corvo".<br/>Atenção: Não é uma obra com teor tão denso, mas também não é fofinha. Menção a eventos dolorosos envolvendo personagem principal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lua estava linda e fria como o gelo. Mas não solitária. Não tão solitária quanto poderia estar quando ela recebia adoração das estrelas todas as noites. Mas não há muita alegria ao contemplar o belo quando não se pode alcançá-lo. Talvez não fosse para ser desde o princípio. A distância que causa dor e sofrimento. Um desgaste inevitável. Eles estavam tão cansados. Mas ainda assim, se agarravam às migalhas encontradas em suas miseras existências.</p><p>Tantas eras já tinham se passado desde que eles puderam sorrir verdadeiramente. Era sempre assim. Mas sempre valeria a pena. Mesmo que o sorriso fosse o mais simples, mais efêmero... sempre valeria a pena para eles. Pelo menos costumava ser assim. Até seus caminhos não terem mais volta.</p><p> </p><p>Mei HanXue estava no alto de um prédio escuro e abandonado, observando a lua pela janela quebrada. Era um bom lugar. Mesmo com sinais óbvios do abandono, era um lugar com um passado que causara uma intrigante sensação de resignada satisfação à figura mais austera presente. Era um lugar que guardava sinais de uma existência feliz. Uma felicidade que foi roubada. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, a nostalgia invadia e se misturava aos sentimentos já conflitantes dos presentes no recinto.</p><p>Havia um desenho de três pessoas de mãos dadas atrás da porta de madeira do quarto. Eram desenhos feios. Chegavam a ser grotescos pela incapacidade do autor de desenhar direito. Mas tinham um significado tão especial.</p><p>Havia também uma mancha de café no carpete velho e puído da sala. Uma poltrona velha com tecido ridiculamente florido cuja cor ninguém lembrava mais qual era, tamanha a camada de poeira que jazia em cima. Isso não pareceu importar a outra figura presente no ambiente, que estava sentada na poltrona. Era tudo muito antigo, mesmo sem o descaso. A pintura das paredes estava descascada. Tanto que era quase impossível ver os traços de sangue deixados na parede como um lembrete. Apenas eles sabiam que havia um buraco escondido pela poltrona feia. Eles não tiveram tempo de concertar. A parede tinha resistido à ação do tempo, mas não a um dos arroubos de raiva <em>dele</em>.  O lustre no teto estava escuro, enegrecido pelo tempo. Uma lembrança da passagem dos anos, junto ao calendário que marcava uma data remota, amarelado pelo tempo.</p><p>Havia um retrato pintado em uma prateleira quebrada e torpemente consertada ao lado da poltrona. Ainda era possível ver os contornos de três pessoas neles. Quando eles eram tão próximos que eram um. Quando eles eram tão felizes e cheios de esperança, quando eles se sentiam tão fortes que se preciso fosse poderiam andar através do fogo... Quando com ele, era possível sentir-se vivendo entre os reis.</p><p>Eles estavam tão solitários...</p><p><em>- Está quase na hora</em>. – Disse a figura triste ao seu lado. Sim. Figura triste. Desde aquele dia ele nunca mais viu seu irmão que antes tinha um sorriso tão fácil no rosto sorrir. Não havia felicidade. Não havia sossego. Apenas tormento. Desespero.</p><p><em>- Eu sei.</em> – Respondeu Mei HanXue encarando o rosto idêntico ao seu. Eles eram tão parecidos... e não era apenas um jogo de palavras por terem nascido idênticos. Até no amor eles eram parecidos... iguais.</p><p><em>- Ele chegará em breve. Será que mudamos muito? Tem uma ruga diferente no meu rosto? </em>– Perguntou Mei Hanxue tentando fazer alguma graça. Eles se permitiriam um pequeno lapso temporário de sorriso hoje. Apenas hoje.</p><p><em>- Você sabe que não mudou nada. Os anos... passam diferentes para nós.</em> – Respondeu Mei HanXue.</p><p><em>- Sinto-me esticado</em>. – Falou Mei Hanxue tocando as pontas dos dedos pálidos no próprio rosto. – <em>E tenho certeza que anéis escuros estão mais nítidos ao redor dos meus olhos. Eles estão ao redor dos seus.</em></p><p><em>- Eu sei disso também. Não há o que possamos fazer quanto a isso.</em> – Mei HanXue consultava um relógio em seu pulso. O relógio antigo quebrado não funcionava também. Então eles precisavam apelar para as modernidades.</p><p>Os dois irmãos usavam roupas pretas. Usavam um sino de prata no pulso. E uma joia azul reluzia em suas testas, refletindo seus olhos claros idênticos. Isso os definia como irmãos. Também usavam um anel com uma pedra de jade no indicador direito, um claro sinal de seu status elevado em sua seita.  Mas em seus pescoços era possível ver, delicada e suave, uma corrente fina de ouro com uma pedra pendurada, vermelha como fogo. Foi um presente <em>dele</em>.  Eles se agarravam a esse tesouro como se fosse... não... esse era o seu talismã... uma de suas melhores lembranças. Quando ele ainda estava...</p><p>Os cabelos dourados contrastavam com o negro de suas roupas, mas eles contrastavam ainda mais com o ambiente. Limpos e bem cuidados. Mesmo sendo o que eram, quem visse suas figuras destoando no ambiente caquético e sujo, provavelmente pensaria que teriam sido sequestrados e largados ali.</p><p>Eles sempre estavam ali. Quando tudo apertava e a saudade era tanta, que mesmo o lugar de maior dor era também o lugar de maior consolo. Por que foi ali onde tudo começou. E foi ali onde tudo terminou também. Dias de glória. Dias de luz. Até que o sol se pôs, e o dia se foi, levando todo o calor e a chama que os mantinha vivos... de verdade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mei HanXue e Mei Hanxue eram dois vampiros. Sim, vampiros. Desde sempre acostumados com as vantagens e desvantagens de sua espécie, sabiam que boa parte dos humanos ignorava ou fingia ignorar sua existência. Não que para eles importasse. Sua líder Mingyue Gelou era uma líder justa. Defendia os seus e fazia o possível para que todos de sua seita tivessem o suficiente para viver, sem lesar mais do que o necessário as pessoas do mundo em que viviam.</p><p>Não costumavam atacar humanos, e nem transformá-los ou algo do tipo. Sua descendência era garantida apenas entre os do mesmo povo. Com raríssimas exceções, em que era possível haver aqueles chamados de <em>mestiços.</em></p><p>Vampiros sentiam, mas talvez o fato de verem vidas irem e virem de forma tão efêmera, pessoas existirem de forma tão rápida, seus sentimentos amorteceram através de sua existência. Eles eram capazes de afeto. Mas ainda dentro da racionalidade. Nunca se feririam ou se colocariam em situação difícil por um ser de outra raça. Chamem-nos de mesquinhos e egoístas, mas foram assim que sobreviveram em meio ao caos da perseguição daqueles que os temiam. Mas nem todos eram assim. Nem todos nasciam assim.</p><p>Não havia incentivo ao romance com humanos, mesmo que às vezes fosse inevitável.</p><p>O gene da raça humana conferia um poder supremo, mas ao custo da imortalidade. Ainda seriam vampiros, ainda precisariam de sangue, ainda poderiam ferir, com muito mais força até, viveriam até séculos... mas não seriam imortais. E o pior, poderiam sofrer do mesmo mal da humanidade. O amor.</p><p>Era nessa categoria que se encontrava os gêmeos Mei. Sua mãe humana morreu ao dar a luz. Seu pai que já era um vampiro de linhagem com humanos, completamente apaixonado e triste de perder a pessoa amada, tirou a própria vida, incapaz de seguir no mundo sem a razão de sua existência. Nem mesmo os filhos recém-nascidos foram capazes de fazê-lo querer viver.</p><p>Eles cresceram sob os cuidados da líder de seu clã, e mesmo que eles tenham convivido entre os humanos, Mei HanXue nunca demonstrou interesse real neles, e Mei Hanxue era apenas um brincalhão. Não havia entre eles, sentimentalidades com a outra espécie, e nem com as de outros seres místicos, o que conferia alento a sua mãe de criação. Mesmo que ela soubesse, como senhora de sua seita, e conhecedora de muitas eras, que provavelmente isso não duraria para sempre. Mesmo que ela quisesse evitar, eles tinham nascido marcados... com a maldição dos homens. Amaldiçoados a amar.</p><p>Então aconteceu. A improbabilidade para os vampiros. Algo normal para os humanos. Eles se apaixonaram. Mas de uma forma incomum. Incomum para humanos. Mas tão comum para vampiros, que apenas viam uma companhia como algo essencial. Os gêmeos se apaixonaram pela mesma pessoa. E essa pessoa era um homem.</p><p>O filho do chefe da cidade mais próxima. Não é importante como eles se conheceram. Pode ter sido em uma caçada ou em um campo de batalha. Homens se incomodam com detalhes tão pequenos... Importa o que eles eram um para o outro. O que viveram. O que sentiam. Amor. Um amor tão forte como o sol e tão profundo como o mar e tão, tão misterioso como a lua.</p><p>Que importa aos outros se e como os vampiros gêmeos resistiam à pulsação do homem, sem rasgar-lhe a garganta? Importa que ele correspondeu ao amor, se encheu de coragem e foi viver esse amor, trazendo um alvorecer desconhecido aos dois vampiros que nem sabiam que poderiam voar mesmo com os dois pés no chão.</p><p>Quem precisa saber que eles eram contra a natureza de todos os lados por quem os descobria, quando havia peles frias com pele quente se misturando à noite, embaladas em juras secretas trocadas até de madrugada tendo as estrelas como testemunhas?</p><p>Até que tudo se perdeu. Até que tudo acabou. Quando o amor não foi maior do que a maldade, quando alguém lutou bravamente na ausência de seus companheiros, que reclusos da luz do sol, não sabiam que o peito de seu amado era apunhalado. Quando o cerco da intolerância se fez presente e o sangue foi derramado, fazendo o sopro de uma vida se perder, sem conseguir dizer um último <em>eu te amo</em>. Sem se despedir. Por que mesmo na morte, o que prevaleceu antes da vida, foi o sentimento em seu coração. O sentimento de amor no coração de um jovem forte, mas não invencível. Um jovem humano que tinha olhos desafiadores, e que encarou corajosamente aqueles que ousaram duvidar da profundidade de seus sentimentos. Não há heroísmo na morte. Apenas desolação. Apenas dor. Apenas perda.</p><p>E foi assim que a luz que fez que Mei Hanxue e Mei HanXue sentissem-se vivos, aquele que era chamado de <em>chama do seu coração</em>, havia sido tomado deles de forma brutal. Mesmo que eles tenham cobrado a vida de cada um dos envolvidos, nada devolveria o sorriso de lado, e nem o olhar de desafio, e nem os objetos tacados com força quando ele se zangava. Nada devolveria o som de deboche em sua voz que os fizeram se apaixonar quando ele gritava “Seus cachorros!” ou o bico fofo que se formava quando se sentia contrariado. Nada, absolutamente devolveria os beijos suaves e constrangidos ou a loucura fervente de noites apaixonadas com quadris se chocando e gemidos roucos sussurrados. Não, nada devolveria a eles a presença calorosa que era a razão existencial dos dois irmãos Mei Hanxue. Nada devolveria <em>ele</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Xue Ziming. O seu Xue Meng.</p><p> </p><p>Vendo como seus rapazes sofriam noite e dia, que a saudade os matava aos poucos. Que nunca houve tamanho lamento na sua seita do Palácio Taxue Kunlun. Todos tinham apreço os dois irmãos e queriam vê-los bem. Quem pensaria que vampiros, considerados tão frios e sem sentimentos, seriam aqueles que consolariam duas almas meio-humanas. E aqueles de coração quente... de coração e calor pulsante, destruiriam uma família inteira por não entender o que era isso: amor. Apenas amor. Xue Meng perdeu a vida e seus pais que tentaram defende-lo também tiveram o mesmo destino apenas por que ele amava. Quão irônico era isso?</p><p>O que uma noite escura e silenciosa não escondia? O que há depois disso? O que há além da existência do seu pequeno? Era um adeus definitivo e isso simplesmente acabava assim? Eram questionamentos sem resposta no coração de dois jovens desesperados em angústia e solidão. Sangue era visto em seus olhos e rostos. Não havia quase nada da sombra de dois jovens vampiros belos. Eles não queriam sair de perto do túmulo onde jazia o corpo de seu amado. Era possível vê-los do cair da noite até quase o amanhecer. Quando era preciso que outros vampiros os tirassem de lá. Eles queriam ir para junto dele. Onde quer que fosse. Precisavam ir.</p><p> Vendo a dor de seus rapazes, a líder Mingyue resolveu abrir o segredo dos sábios aos dois. Era duro. E poderia não dar certo. Não era uma forma usual de comunicação entre dois reinos ou seres místicos. E só daria certo se... Xue Meng não tivesse partido em definitivo ou... houvesse uma ligação tão forte que ele ainda quisesse voltar.</p><p><em>- Uma vez por ano, o reino fantasma se abre livremente. E aqueles que têm algo a resolver, ou tem alguém a visitar, passam do plano espiritual para o físico. E a alma pode retornar por algumas horas. Antes que o portal se feche e ele retorne ao reino de onde saiu.</em> – disse ela.</p><p><em>- Então nós ainda poderemos ver MengMeng?</em> – Perguntou Mei Hanxue esperançoso. Apesar de mais sensível que o irmão, todos sabiam que tanto a fragilidade de Mei Hanxue quanto a frieza de Mei HanXue eram apenas uma máscara.</p><p>Mei HanXue poderia aparentar ser mais forte, mas sua alma era mais angustiada que a de Mei Hanxue. Foi o irmão mais novo quem ajudou para que Mei HanXue em seu desespero não fizesse uma loucura. Foi ele quem segurou a mão e a mente do irmão no lugar mesmo com sua própria dor. E no fim, aquele que mais camuflava, era o mais frágil entre os dois. Os gritos e soluços desamparados de Mei HanXue abraçando o corpo de Xue Meng com um punhal cravado no peito ainda faziam eco na cabeça de Mei Hanxue, enquanto este deslizava suas lágrimas de sangue junto a um olhar frio e um grito silencioso, a respiração falhando e a voz sufocada.  </p><p><em>- Caso ele esteja apto a passar ao plano físico, sim... mas há um porém</em>. – disse ela.</p><p><em>- O que é?</em> – Perguntou Mei HanXue em voz baixa. Ele já era bastante silencioso. Depois da morte de seu grande amor, ele ficou ainda mais recluso.</p><p><em>- O portal para cada alma se abre e se fecha no lugar onde a alma morreu.</em> – Disse a líder olhando para eles seriamente.</p><p> </p><p>Xue Ziming tinha sido assassinado na casa onde eles ficavam no Pico SiSheng. Um prédio de andar, e os pais de Xue Meng viviam no andar de baixo. Como o senhor Xue era muito conhecido na cidade, mesmo conhecendo e aceitando o romance do filho, acolhendo os gêmeos muito bem, ele tinha receio do que pensariam de seu filho e pudessem machuca-lo. Então eles sempre se encontravam em algum lugar mais isolado ou na casa de Xue Meng, onde seus pais prepararam um verdadeiro lar para eles no andar superior. Longe dos olhares alheios e maliciosos. Contudo acabaram descobrindo. No fim Xue Zhengyong, o pai de Xue Meng não estava errado e pagou o preço junto. Era uma cena triste gravada para sempre no coração e na mente dos dois loiros. Mas claro que a perda do grande amor de suas vidas nunca seria algo facilmente superado e era a dor mais excruciante que eles já haviam experimentado.</p><p>O alerta da líder Mingyue era por que eles nunca mais pisaram na casa onde viveram os dias mais felizes de sua existência. Manchada de sangue. Manchada de lembranças boas e ruins também.</p><p><em>- Para estar com ele nem que seja mais uma vez, eu vou até o inferno. </em>– Disse Mei HanXue, as mãos crispando em cima das vestes negras. Um contraste adotado desde a morte de Ziming. O luto eterno em seus corações. Eles costumavam usar vestes brancas antes disso.</p><p><em>- Eu também estou disposto a tudo. Eu também não posso suportar não vê-lo mais. Se há uma possibilidade... eu quero e vou tentar.</em> – Respondeu Mei Hanxue.</p><p><em>- Quando?</em> – Perguntou Mei HanXue. Agora os detalhes práticos eram mais importantes.</p><p><em>- No dia em que a mulher sábia é declarada criminosa por ter conhecimento.</em> – Disse a líder Mingyue sem nenhum receio, o que foi prontamente compreendido pelos irmãos Mei. Ela se referia ao que os homens chamavam “Dia das bruxas.”</p><p> </p><p>Anos se passaram. Ano após ano eles viriam ao mesmo lugar na mesma data. No mesmo horário. Nunca tiraram nada do lugar. Tudo estava do mesmo jeito, para reavivar sua memória, as boas e as más. Até as marcas da resistência e da brutalidade foram mantidas. Era o registro do último dia, das últimas horas de Xue Meng. E também onde havia as marcas da última noite que tiveram juntos, quando Mei HanXue e Xue Meng concertavam a prateleira que havia se quebrado por qualquer motivo de forma torpe até adquirir outra ou o café que Mei Hanxue levava para Xue Meng derramou acidentalmente, manchando o carpete, o que havia feito Xue Meng se zangar antes de ser acalmado com beijos e levado até o quarto.</p><p>Ano após ano, eles ainda se lembravam dos detalhes mesmo que os do ambiente quase não fossem mais visíveis. Ano após ano eles viriam ali quando a saudade apertava, apenas para estar no mesmo ambiente em que ele esteve ou na data auspiciosa, apenas para vê-lo por alguns instantes. Era onde eles estavam novamente. Mais um ano. Este ano.</p><p>Na hora em que o ponteiro apontou a meia noite, um pequeno feixe de luz pôde ser visto se formando e tomando forma gradativamente. Era possível ver os olhos dos irmãos brilhando ante a luz que começava a brilhar. Ele estava chegando. Eles nunca se decepcionaram durante todos esses anos. Xue Meng sempre voltava para vê-los.</p><p>Foi lindo ver como seu sorriso arrogante tomava forma, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos dominadores, sua característica mais marcante, se borrava com lágrimas peroladas ao ver as pessoas das quais tanto sentia falta. As pessoas das quais tanto ansiava.</p><p><em>- Oi</em> – Foi o que saiu da boca dele. As lágrimas desciam silenciosas, emocionadas. Eram pérolas em seu rosto em contraste com o vermelho a manchar os olhos e o rosto bonito dos irmãos que tanto o amavam.</p><p>Xue Meng soube que vampiros choravam sangue em seu primeiro encontro. E nunca deixou de ser diferente a emoção que ele encontrava a recebê-lo. Ano após ano.</p><p><em>- Ziming.</em> – foi o que saiu da garganta de Mei HanXue. A voz estrangulada traía seus sentimentos. Sua saudade. Sua emoção.</p><p><em>- MengMeng! Você está tão bonito!</em> – foi o que Mei Hanxue conseguiu dizer, observando o homem de vestes azuis a sua frente. Uma grande mancha vermelha manchando a parte da frente. Xue Meng havia levado isso com ele para o outro lado.</p><p>Xue Meng ergueu as mãos esperando que eles também fizessem isso. Que eles tentassem tocar sua mão. Eles nunca conseguiram. Ele não era mais do que um fantasma agora. Uma alma sem corpo. Mas eles ainda poderiam tentar interagir.</p><p><em>- Aproximem-se seus cachorros. Estão vendo um fantasma perigoso por acaso?</em> – Xue Meng perguntou de mau humor por eles não terem feito o que esperava. Certas coisas não mudam. Nunca mudam.</p><p>Eles estavam sentados agora, ou pelo menos Xue Meng fingia estar, no chão empoeirado do recinto, com Xue Meng entre os gêmeos.</p><p><em>- Hoje é uma noite especial.</em> – Disse Xue Meng com o olhar distante.</p><p><em>- Nós sabemos.</em> – Era Mei HanXue, que mesmo sabendo que o outro não sentia nada, encostava o nariz sonhadoramente no pescoço de Xue Meng.</p><p><em>- E nosso último dia juntos.</em> – Disse Xue Meng observando a porta do quarto aberta, de onde ele podia ver o desenho que ele havia tentado fazer dos três juntos de mãos dadas muitos anos antes. Era sua forma de dizer que eles estavam juntos e o quarto, seu coração e cama eram desses dois agora a seu lado. Para sempre. Pena que...</p><p><em>- O que quer dizer com isso?</em> – Perguntou Mei Hanxue olhando alertamente para Xue Meng.</p><p><em>- Eu... não estarei aqui no próximo ano.</em> – Disse Xue Meng. Ele não podia esconder. As horas passavam rápido e logo ele precisaria voltar. Talvez... nunca mais voltasse a ver seus preciosos gêmeos. Não era justo... eles já tinham sofrido demais. Era hora de encerrar tudo isso. Dar chance de eles amarem outra pessoa. Vampira ou não.</p><p><em>- O que você quer dizer com isso Xue Ziming! O que você quer fazer?</em> – Havia pânico na voz de Mei HanXue. Ele teria sacudido as vestes sujas de sangue de Xue Meng se pudesse.</p><p><em>- Eu vou entrar no ciclo de reencarnação HanXue. Já está na hora. </em>– disse Xue Meng, olhando o gêmeo mais velho. Ele não queria ver esse olhar de sangue marcado. Ele queria lembrar-se do olhar apaixonado do homem/vampiro que o tinha tomado intimamente pela primeira vez.</p><p><em>- MengMeng quer nos deixar? Desistir de nós?</em> – Perguntou Mei Hanxue. Xue Meng também não queria ver mais lágrimas de sangue nesse rosto. Aquele que sempre lhe dizia com suavidade que ele era a maior preciosidade, o maior tesouro do mundo.</p><p>Sem conseguir conter suas lágrimas de fantasma, Xue Meng disse.</p><p>
  <em>- Eu vou reencarnar. Não sei como e nem onde. Eu... minha alma... ela também precisa seguir o seu ciclo. E vocês... vocês também precisam seguir. </em>
</p><p>Os irmãos conheciam sua pecinha. Mas ainda tentaram persuadi-lo.</p><p>
  <em>- Não MengMeng. Por favor. Espera mais um tempo. Por favor! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ziming, pense com cuidado! Nós estamos aqui por você! Ninguém mais pode... conosco! Ziming por favor! </em>
</p><p>Xue Meng ficou tocado com a insistência. Mas adiar o inevitável por mais tempo, mesmo depois de tantos anos era algo desgastante. Se estivesse no destino... se houvesse algum futuro pra eles... quem sabe... eles poderiam. <em>Pare Xue Meng</em>, ele disse a si mesmo. <em>Não alimente esperanças para você e nem para eles! E nem volte atrás! </em></p><p><em>- Não posso. Eu consegui negociar mais um ano com vocês! Eu... eu não queria ir de novo sem me despedir. Sem dizer que os amo. Não de novo!</em> – Disse Xue Meng. As lágrimas de tristeza por se separar definitivamente daqueles que fizeram seus dias solitários mais coloridos e felizes ainda presentes. A dor era lancinante. Sim, não era física. Era uma dor na alma.</p><p><em>- Então isso é definitivamente um adeus? </em>– Perguntou Mei HanXue.</p><p><em>- Eu te amo muito. Os dois. Eu amo muito os dois. Nunca esqueçam isso. Sejam felizes. Prometam-me que serão felizes. Que irão seguir. Por favor. Eu não posso seguir em paz sem isso.</em> – Foi a resposta de Xue Meng. Uma luz começava a brilhar acima dele novamente. O tempo estava acabando. Era o portal se abrindo para levá-lo.</p><p><em>- Eu também te amo Xue Ziming. Esteja certo que nessa vida eu te amei e na outra também irei. Agora ser feliz? Ser feliz?</em> – Mei HanXue também notava o brilho se formando para levar seu amor para longe, dessa vez por um tempo muito mais longo, então gargalhou amargurado. – <em>Não Ziming! Não vou prometer isso. Até por que isso nunca poderá existir sem você. Não há felicidade sem você! Você sabe melhor que ninguém que não há outro caminho para nós.</em></p><p><em>- Tente, por favor! Por mim!</em> – Xue Meng pediu ainda encarando o seus maiores tesouros. Eles ainda guardavam a corrente dourada em seu pescoço. Ele também partira usando a sua. Ele nunca tirou nem por um momento. Mas não podia exigir que..</p><p><em>- MengMeng, nós vamos esperar por você! Não podemos amar outra pessoa. Não nos peça para tentar fazer isso! Você sabe que você sempre será nosso único amor</em> – Era Mei Hanxue agora, falando com determinação feroz. Essas palavras apenas fizeram Xue Meng balançar definitivamente, sem resistência. Ele sempre foi mole para eles. Ele tinha certeza dessas palavras. Ele já as ouvira antes. Eles esperariam por ele. Mesmo que fosse toda a sua existência. Que amor poderia ser tão grande e tão forte? A resposta era óbvia. O deles.</p><p><em>- Eu prometo que voltarei para vocês. Vou renascer em algum lugar. Vou crescer, conhecer vocês e amá-los de novo. E dessa vez nada vai nos separar.</em> – Disse Xue Meng.</p><p><em>- Acreditamos em você meu pequeno-</em> disse Mei HanXue chamando-o pelo apelido carinhoso que o deixava irritado por ser menor. <em>– Eu te amo. Para mim você é único. Serei seu para todo o sempre, toda a eternidade. E você sempre será, meu pequeno precioso. Meu amor. </em></p><p><em>- Eu sentirei sua falta em meu coração até você voltar bebê, Vou dizer apenas até logo! Eu também sou e serei seu para sempre. Em meu coração você também é o único. E você sempre será!</em> – Disse Mei Hanxue observando Xue Meng assentir depois de ouvir, finalmente desaparecendo em meio a uma poeira dourada e iluminada.</p><p>Era torturante a separação uma segunda vez. Mas dessa vez, mesmo com a separação prolongada, nem tudo estava perdido. Quando o futuro estava brilhando, procurando finalmente retomar um fio de esperança, nada poderia ficar no seu caminho. A morte não ficou. A distância e o tempo também não estaria. Era tempo de provar seu amor mais uma vez, caminhando através do fogo. O sol estava realmente se pondo para eles. A noite era longa. Mas ela acabava e o dia nascia em algum momento. Em algum momento o vento voltaria a estar sob as suas asas. Eles esperariam por Xue Meng. E o encontrariam onde quer que ele estivesse. Confiavam nele. E confiavam em seu amor. Era apenas um até logo. Por que eles se pertenciam para sempre. Para a eternidade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eu avisei que não era uma história fofinha... mas quem leu agradeço de coração mesmo e espero que tenham gostado!<br/>Título retirado de uma das minhas músicas favoritas da vida. "Always will be" de composição do Oscas Dronjak e interpretação do Hammerfall. E a fic foi baseada no vídeoclip oficial da mesma(um dos que me encanta mesmo sendo antigo e que tenham cortado o finalzinho perfeito do áudio da música!), mas é possível ver em alguns trechos da fic inspirações na letra também. Parte também, foi inspirada em um dos melhores romances de Halloween na minha opinião. Estou me referindo a "O Corvo,"  por que a história de amor de Eric Draven e Shelly me encanta até hoje e sempre lembro dessa história nessa data.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>